There is a large segment of the population over 65 years old that still live independently but may need some degree of care, monitoring and/or assistance in doing so. Caregivers, which may be family members or professionals, may not reside with the aging individual but need ways to monitor the individual when not physically present.
There are devices available to monitor aging individuals, particularly those with some memory and/or health issues. These devices, however, may require adaptation on the part of the aging individual either in the form of behavioral changes or in the form of modifications to the individual's home. It can be a challenge to introduce technology into the individual's home without creating an adverse reaction, and thus, there remains a need for technology that may monitor activities, such as phone use, with a minimal level of obtrusiveness.